


Lovey Dovey

by Helei



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helei/pseuds/Helei
Summary: Fakir shows his jealous side.





	Lovey Dovey

"Another one with the ending ripped out." I have been in the library for the past 24 hours looking through books for any advice on Mytho. And every book I have found has the ending ripped out of it. I asked the librarian, she was surprised to see the books this way and said that no one was spotted ripping pages out of books.  
Was there someone spying on me and not wanting me to find something.

Before I could think of who could have done this Uzura came thumping on her drum.   
"Fakir, Fakir!" she yelled  
"What". I replied still holding the book.   
"When people say Duck goes well together and is lovey dovey what's it mean? she asked. As she said that my eyebrows started to raise, my cheeks flushed, my breathing became harsher.   
Duck is in a relationship with someone. Who? Who on Earth could find Duck applying. I mean she has flat feet, she has a weird way of standing where her back is kind of hunched. She has those small expressive had that flare up in the air whenever she is nervous. She has the warm smile that makes you feel important and cared for. The one that makes you want to smile for the rest of your life. And those clear light blue eyes that you can just drown in...  
More importantly, who is worth Duck's time and energy. Who is so important that Duck is able to be with while she has dance and Mytho to save. Wait is it that new weirdo Femio. Is she with him? The air-head who is so full of himself. No, there is no way Duck is better than that. Besides if she liked someone she would tell me. Right?  
" Duck with you?" I asked Uzura trying to confirm my suspicions. But Uzura just looked at me with confusion. "Nevermind," I said pushing the thought of Femio and Duck together.   
I left Uzura to her confusion in the library. I needed to empty my head. I headed towards the practice room to dance a bit. And forget about all this Duck love stuff. But all I heard in the courtyard was:  
"He did you see that Femio gave Duck two roses, he must really like her?  
" He even called her his goddess."  
"This is too much and based on how Duck is acting. Running away all red-faced they must be an item."  
I stopped in my tracks Duck and Femio, could it actually be true. My face started to get redder. No, nope not true. I shook my head. I turned to face the village. There, in the village, no one will talk about Femio or Duck.  
However, once I reached the village it was filled with bulls. But like thousands and thousands of them. Suddenly Duck came out of the herd. I asked her if something happened. She answered the way Duck always answers.   
Then she stopped and did the pose of love in front of me. I just stood there. Could she be lovey-dovey with me? Do people think we are together? Does she like me? Why is my heart racing? And why am I sweating?  
(You like her idiot) Do I really? Should I tell her? I tried, but instead, I stepped back and asked why she was doing that pose. She said Mytho did it in class and something like that. I just stared at her.   
So she doesn't love me.


End file.
